The Master and the Student
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Snape has a plan, a wonderful plan. The only problem is, Lucius has a better one. \\Request fic-- Kira Is King; SnapeLucius, weird potions, and a very twisted tea time.//


This fic was a request by someone on Gaia. I really have no other comment since... this pairing kind of confuses me emotionally and possibly might send me running. Enjoy!

* * *

"This is unexpected, Severus. I never imagined you to be one to treat someone to tea." Lucius Malfoy peered over his teacup at the wizard sitting opposite him. "To what do I owe this...pleasure?"

Snape gave his signature chuckle and motioned to the teapot sitting between them. "Can't I invite an old friend to spend some time with me? It's been so long since we've had time to talk."

"Agreed," the platinum blonde said with a nod of his head. He sipped down a generous portion of the hot liquid. He was sure his schoolmate was up to something, but it wouldn't be anything to worry about. He and Snape had never been on poor terms, quite the opposite, in fact.

"How is Draco these days?" the black-haired wizard asked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he watched Malfoy finish his tea quickly.

"He's well, though his marks hint otherwise. Potions seems to be the only class in which he excels." Lucius set the emptied cup lightly down on the table in front of him, declining Snape's notion to pour him more.

Slightly disgruntle at this, but turning his attention back to the conversation, the Hogwarts teacher gave a small, condescending smile. "Well, that teacher's pet gives all the students trouble. I can see real skill, though, and it certainly doesn't lie in a Muggle like that...Hermione Granger girl."

Lucius' ear twitched slightly and as he raised a hand to scratch it, he paused and gave Snape a suspicious look. "Quite so."

The smirk only grew wider along the Potions master's lips as he stood and made his way over to sit next to the other wizard. "Is everything alright, Lucius?"

"You...put something in that," the elder growled slightly, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Snape chuckled again and combed his fingers through the bleach blonde locks, amused at the reaction it induced. He knew Lucius would recognize the effects quickly enough-- they had played such a prank on others during their days as students many times. It wasn't a transformation, no, just a personality influence. They had experimented with many animals, but very rarely that of the feline family. Snape thought, though, that Lucius quite reminded him of a cat-- proud, beautiful, and rather snobby.

The feline-entranced blonde half-nuzzled the affectionate hand, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Severus..." he hissed in a warning tone.

"Just play along," Snape murmured into his pet's ear, licking along the shell of it. "You can't say you haven't entertained the thought of us."

Lucius remained silent, the effects of the potion-laden tea fully setting in. Acting of his own accord, he leaned forward and trailed his tongue up the other's pale cheek. A soft purring sound drifted through his lips as Snape's fingers combed through his hair.

Suddenly, Lucius was pulled against the younger wizard's chest and their lips were crushed together. His fingers kneaded the material over Snape's chest as he kissed him back hungrily, soft moans mixing with the constant purring sound. No protests were made as Snape locked his arms around Lucius' waist and tugged the blonde into his lap, forcing the once-prefect to straddle his hips.

Lucius, now a bit more in control of the situation, ground his hips into the other's. The potion was clouding his judgment and making his head spin, or was that perhaps the raw desire he felt from Snape? Whichever, it drove him forward to claim the other's lips in his once more, nipping lightly at the tender skin. He didn't mind or really even notice the cold hand prying through the clasps on his cloak until its fingers took hold of one of his nipples, twisting and tugging at it.

With a large amount of will, Lucius abruptly broke the heated kiss. The two men's pants echoed through the still room as they watched each other for a long moment. Finally, Snape slid the blonde off his lap and stood, composed as ever, and straightened out his clothing.

"Is that it?" Lucius asked, the passion gone from his face as he readjusted himself and stood as well.

"Well, I had other plans," Snape informed him with a sultry look, "but it seems the potion was diluted a bit too much by the tea. It wore off quite quickly." Surely enough, Snape had felt a change in the tension of Lucius' body as soon as the blonde had regained his senses.

Lucius chuckled lightly, perhaps mocking Snape a bit, and headed toward the door. "If you must know," he said, sparing a glance over his shoulder, "it was only a lucky guess that you used that particular potion."

Snape watched, his eyes widened slightly, as Lucius left him alone in his classroom. "So he knew all along," the teacher muttered to himself, busying himself with cleaning up the tea. He paused for a moment and looked back toward the door. If Lucius had known, why did he play along? The answer was obvious: Snape had set out to manipulate his elder and instead he had been the one played. The expression on his face was torn between bitterness (as was his usual) and a bit of amusement as he, as well, exited the Potions classroom.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"And don't try to skimp on your homework. I'll be able to tell." Snape glowered towards Harry's corner of the room before turning in a flurry of cloak and evil. "Class dismissed."

As usual, the entire room fled from the dungeon as quickly as possible, only Draco and his henchmen taking their time, chatting and making snide comments toward Harry and his friends. Right before the bullies made their way to their next class, Snape called out to him.

"Draco, stay behind for a moment."

Confused, but shrugging it off, he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to wait for him outside. Once left alone with his favorite teacher, he approached the black-haired wizard's desk. "You wanted something?"

"Yes." Snape paused for a moment, seated comfortably in his chair, fingers laced together. "Did your father happen to mention anything yesterday?"

The blonde thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, but he doesn't really say much about what he does." He narrowed his eyes slightly when Snape seemed a little less cold than usual at his reaction. "What's up?"

"Hm? It's nothing. Run along to class now."

"But-"

"Go."

Sighing in irritation, and making a mental note to ask his father what happened yesterday, the Slytherin student turned and ran to make his next class on time.

* * *

I apologize sincerely for the length. I added the last little scene on in an attempt to lengthen it a bit, but it didn't work as well as I'd hoped....alright, this was kind of creepy. I like Snape and all, but...Snape and licking should never be used in the same sentence. Well, for those of you weird enough to like this pairing, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot.


End file.
